You'll Find Her Somewhere In Time (One Shots)
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Oneshots from the You'll Find Her Somewhere In Time Series.
1. Meeting Mr Locksley

**So I had been thinking about writing some Regina POV for You'll Find Her Somewhere In Time and then someone asked for it, so I thought I'd set up a One-shot verse.**

 **If you haven't read YFHSIT it doesn't matter, you'll probably pick up the story, but the complete story, including explanation of how Robin ends up in 1912 is on there and it probably adds a lot of context. :)**

 **Reg** **ina first meets Robin. I'm taking requests for any scenes you want to see from Regina's POV. Could include new prompts not seen in YFHSIT.**

* * *

 **March 29th 1912**

Regina rolled her eyes as Leopold rattled on about something and nothing, she needed to get out of the stuffy concert hall, not only that but she didn't think she'd be able to stand another moment in his presence without going entirely insane.

"I feel as though a walk along the riverside may be in order," Regina stated, tucking an escaped curl behind her ear before reaching for her parasol, she was just about to lift it from the table when Leopold spoke up.

"Let me accompany you my dear."

She stared at him in disdain and sighed, "I would prefer to walk alone for a while if that is alright with you. I seem to require some solitary time to gain my confidence for the performance."

"It would not be wise for you to go alone my…"

"I will be fine," she shook her head, forgetting about the parasol and hurrying towards the door. She needed space away from that man and time to just get herself in order. Once she was out, she headed to the riverside and smiled at the view, she leant on a tree and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze wash across her face. It felt so nice to be alone, even if it was just for a moment.

Regina decided to walk further along the river, her fingers brushing across the bark of one of the trees as her light dress swished around her. It was so peaceful here, it was as though whilst she was there the weight of the world was lifted of her shoulders and she had nothing to worry about, nothing to run from.

"Hello, hello!"

She froze on the spot, not moving and not turning around, she didn't know if the person was talking to her or not so she decided to just pretend to be admiring the view, fighting against the urge to turn and see who the voice belonged to.

"Miss Mills?"

Upon hearing her name, she peered over her shoulder and the breath was knocked out of her lungs all at once. The voice belonged to an extremely handsome man, different than any she had laid eyes on before. He was quite tall with dark blonde hair and the bluest eyes of anyone she had ever made acquaintance with.

There was just something about him that made her feel nervous yet intrigued, she didn't know why exactly, but it could most likely be blamed on the foreign feeling running through her. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

She didn't smile at him, instead she looked on curiously at the way he was staring at her, he looked almost shocked to see her. She'd never had that effect on a man before, most were usually less expressive and hardly recognised her presence. He on the other hand seemed to be very keen on addressing her.

After a while of standing there in silence, he spoke again. "Are you Miss Mills?"

She nodded briefly, his English accent affecting her more than she might want to let on, "yes, I am." She didn't want to say anything more than that, not that she would even know what to say to him. It wasn't often that she spoke to members of the opposite sex, her mother would never stand for it, even if the man were to be a friend to her. Her mother always told her that men had intentions different to what they might make known.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling somewhat emboldened by the awe-struck expression on his face. She brought her other hand up to play with the pearls that were hanging around her neck, needing something to ground her.

"You don't know me yet, but I hope that you will, Robin Locksley at your service," he extended his hand to take hers.

She looked down at it and smirked, he clearly thought that he was something, but that cheeky smile playing on his face was making her somewhat weak at the knees. "Cocky," she whispered, not meaning to say it out loud before clearing her throat. "You are going to have to try better than that," she quipped, shrugging her shoulders as she walked past him, heading back to the hotel.

"Hey, wait up," he called as he hurried after her, "hey, wait a second."

She carried on walking, she had already talked to him more than she should have, she knew exactly what her mother would say should she find out about this encounter. Regina knew better than to cavort with strangers, especially strange men who seemed somewhat obsessed. Her mother would NOT approve.

"Miss Mills!"

Regina took a deep breath and continued to ignore him as she carried on walking back to the hotel, picking up the pace in attempt to get him off her back. It wasn't so much that he was scaring her, it was more about what she was feeling for him that was scaring her, she didn't know how to feel about it and the best way to deal with it would be to run from it.

"Regina!"

Upon hearing her first name she stopped still and whipped around, she needed to address the matter before Leopold found out about it and had him _dealt_ with, in the same way he dealt with all her potential suitors. "Alright, you listen to me, I do not wish to be followed, nor do I wish to be harassed in this manner."

"Harassed?" His eyes went wide as he looked at her, "I am so sorry, I wasn't aware that I was harassing you."

"Well… following someone who has clearly expressed no interest in getting to know you is harassment, Mr Locksley." His name rolled off her tongue smoothly without her even thinking about it.

"Ah, you see, you mustn't hate me as much as you claim to, you remembered my name." He replied smugly.

"You just told me your name and as far as I am aware sir, my memory has not left me completely. Also, I do not remember giving you permission to use my first name." She felt heat flush her cheeks as she stared at him, trying to keep her composure and not let him know how much he was getting to her, he was certainly something.

"I apologise from the deepest darkest reaches of my soul and beg you to give me a second chance milady." He quipped.

"I wasn't aware I'd given you a first chance," she quipped, beginning to walk away again, if only jut to hide the blush that had taken over her whole face at his apology. When Robin didn't catch up with her again she turned to look over her shoulder and rose a single eyebrow at him. "Are you coming or not?"

He tilted his head as he looked at her before smirking and jogged to catch up with her, "is this your way of telling me that I am allowed a first chance?"

"We'll see," she quipped shyly, pulling her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Well, you can take it as you please, right now I have someone waiting back at the hotel," she lied, the only person who was back at the hotel was Leopold and she could definitely live with being away from him a bit longer.

"That's swell."

She furrowed her eyebrows, staring at him in confusion, what on earth was he talking about? "Swell? I'm afraid I do not know what you mean by that."

"Oh, of course you don't, it means that's good."

"Oh, I see," she nodded and continued to walk. "I don't think that I have heard that word used in such a context before," she stated as they walked side by side.

"Ah, it's a fairly new thing."

"Alright," she stopped at the porch and looked at him, "I think it's best that we part ways here."

"Really? Why?"

"I have other engagements, you can't expect me to just drop everything for you sir. I am very busy."

"Sorry, yeah, would I be able to see you later?"

"I'm busy later." She wasn't, not at all, but she just didn't want anyone to see them together and get the wrong impression, even though she wanted to spend time with him more than anything.

"Make time," he whispered, finding her gloved hand and taking it in his.

She cast him a stunned look but didn't try to pull her hand away, she simply stood and stared at where his hand was holding hers, she didn't really know what to do. Part of her wanted to force him to unhand her, but the other part of her couldn't bring herself to part from him. She had a funny feeling in her stomach and her hand almost felt as though it were tingling. "I can't make any promises," she murmured, looking up into his eyes, "but I will be in the dining room later on."

"Well, I hope I'll see you then."

"Maybe you will."

"I hope so," he grinned, rubbing his thumb over her hand gently.

She allowed it for a couple of seconds before she realised what was happening and pulled it away, holding in in her own hand, trying to stop it from tingling, "well, as I said, I need to be going now."

"Till tonight then," he bowed to her playfully and she rolled her eyes before disappearing inside.

As soon as he was out of view she hurried to her room and once inside leant against the door. She had no idea what had just happened, but she found herself wanting to find out, she'd never felt anything like that in her life and it both scared and intrigued her. She couldn't help but want to get to know him better, despite what her mother might think of it. Never before had she taken such a risk but now she felt she might just have to. She wasn't going to just let life pass her by any longer, she wanted to get to know Mr Locksley and she was determined to do so.


	2. They're Only Kittens Robin!

**This is set in my You'll Find Her Somewhere In Time Verse and is inspired by the gorgeous art by ankareeda! Hope you like it!**

* * *

When Robin arrived home from working at the studio with the production team, he'd expected to be greeted by Regina. Most days she would come running up to him as soon as she heard the door go, like some kind of excited child, ready to tell him about all the new and amazing things she'd discovered that day. However, it seemed today that wasn't going to happen.

He removed his coat and hung it up on a peg before heading off in search of his wife, "Regina?" he called out as he moved into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She could have gone out with the girls, but if she had, she'd left the front door unlocked and that wasn't like her, she was usually very cautious when it came to security. Maybe they had just come over and were chilling by the pool.

Once he'd made himself a cup of tea and one for Regina should she want it, he decided to check in the sitting room. He noticed her dark hair peeking over the top of one of the sofas, it was secured in a large messy bun on top of her head. She was talking to someone and from the tone he knew exactly who that someone was. Poppy. She would always talk to the cat in the same way.

"Hey babe."

"Shush," she tutted, glancing up at him briefly before turning her attention back to her lap.

Robin grinned and shook his head, then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rather grumpy looking Poppy sat in her bed almost guarding her toy mice. If Regina wasn't talking to the cat, then who on earth was she speaking to. "Babe what are you…" his gaze fell to the small white ball of fur on Regina's knee and his eyes widened, "what is that?"

"This one is Mozart," she beamed, running her finger over the tiny kitten's nose, making it sneeze before curling into her more.

"Why do we have another cat in the house?"

"He lives here now," Regina shrugged, softly stroking the cat's fur.

"What about Poppy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just replace Poppy with a newer version!"

"I'm not replacing her!" she scoffed, "Mozart is her new brother."

"I don't think we need a new cat, Poppy is more than enough." It was bad enough with Poppy scratching up the sofa's, the last thing they needed was another cat, especially when they were trying for a baby. More pets equalled more mess and more hassle.

"But they were homeless Robin! What else was I supposed to do? Just leave them to starve on the streets and fend for themselves. They are so tiny and its cold outside."

"Yeah but… wait, they? What do you mean they?" There was more than one? Oh god, just how many kittens had she gone and brought into their home? She was a stubborn woman and he knew that if she had made her mind up that the kittens, however many there were, were staying, then they most likely would be. He had a hard time saying no to her, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Tchaikovsky and Beethoven," she shrugged.

It was only then that he noticed yet another white kitten peering over the top of the sofa and another peeking out from underneath. Three more cats?! She wanted to take in, not one, but three more? No, that wasn't happening, they would have to reach some kind of compromise. He glanced over at Poppy, at least she was on his side, she was staring at the little kittens as though they were the face of evil. "I don't think Poppy is very appreciative of this. Where did you even find them?" More to the point, how did she manage to just find stray cats in general? It was as though they were attracted to her.

"A woman gave them to me, she was just giving them away on the street. Can you believe that?"

"No, not really," Robin groaned. He sat down on the ground beside Poppy and she crawled onto his lap, offering Regina a harsh cat glare as she cuddled into him. "We can't keep them all."

"Why not?" she furrowed her eyebrows and he watched as the little kitten that had been underneath the sofa came over to him, nudging him with its little pink nose. He glanced at Poppy and noticed her watching it intently before swatting at the tiny little cat, making Robin chuckle as he watched the baby stumble backwards before trying his luck and coming back for more, getting a little closer this time. Poppy still eyed him, pushing her paw out, but he simply grabbed hold of it and rolled onto his back as though he were wanting to play.

"You can keep one."

"How am I supposed to chose just one?" she complained, stroking the two that were on her lap.

"Who is your favourite composer?"

"Tchaikovsky, but I don't see what that has to do with… oh."

"Which one is Tchaikovsky, or Chai as he shall now be known."

"The one that seems to be biting Poppy's foot," Regina giggled. Robin glanced down to see the kitten that had come up to him now trying to put Poppy's paw in his mouth, only for her to swat him in return.

"Good choice."

"What about Mozart and Beethoven?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to find them homes. In fact, I think Mal was wanting a kitten. Cruella wanted a puppy, but Mal said that wasn't happening."

"Oh yes! Mal can have Mozart, but what about Beethoven?"

"I'll ask around. Who knows, Ana and Will might want him."

"Then they can all see each other and won't be separated!" she grinned as she stroked the two kittens on her lap. "Don't worry babies, we'll find you all good homes."

"Here, take Chai before he drives Poppy insane," Robin chuckled, scooping up the little kitten in one hand and Poppy in the other. "Can you call Ana and Mal? Poppy and I will go cook dinner."

"Yep!" Regina nodded, finding her phone, as he headed out of the living room with the black cat in his arms, hearing Regina's voice as he left. "Mal! I have the most perfect present for you, do you want to come around for drinks tonight?"

Robin grinned and kissed the top of Poppy's head, "what is your mother like?" he laughed as he headed into the kitchen, placing Poppy down on her raised bed in the corner and earning a meow in return. "We still love her more than anything though don't we?"


End file.
